CLARITY
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Sekuel dari Literally Meaningful. (MEANIE/Sequel/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Sebelumnya Wonwoo selalu sendiri. Bukan dalam arti literal, tapi harfiah. Di sekitarnya selalu banyak orang; keluarga, teman sekelasnya, atau semua yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Namun, kesendiriannya dapat dikatakan bahwa dia merasa sepi meski sekelilingnya ramai.

Hingga ketika Mingyu datang; mendobrak dinding kesendirian itu dan menawarkan membagi semua padanya. Keluh kesah, bahagia, kecewa, apapun – yang Wonwoo rasa tak mampu ditahan sendiri, Mingyu bersedia menanggungnya bersama. Termasuk jika Wonwoo lelah, Mingyu akan berlari padanya untuk sebuah pelukan yang menjanjikan ketenangan.

Ini pengalaman baru baginya.

Memiliki orang lain untuk bertukar cerita, lawan untuk saling mencicip makanan, dan menikmati musik dari alat penyetel yang sama.

Tiga bulan lalu Mingyu menyatakan, Wonwoo mencoba percaya dan berharap bahwa semua tidak akan berakhir.

* * *

 **CLARITY  
(I See the World with Your Eyes)**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Fiksi ini didedikasikan khusus untuk **stephanie chwe** karena dia menjadi pertama yang benar menebak di prodi mana saya berkuliah. Yang kira saya dari prodi Psikologi, atau Biologi, sayang sekali tebakannya meleset jauh. Background asli saya Pendidikan Luar Biasa – berkutat dengan anak-anak istimewa dan tertawa bersama mereka. Juga, untuk **17MissCarat** yang minta dibuatkan sekuel. Semoga suka!))

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Oneshoot (6.045 words)

 **Pairing** : Meanie/GyuWon.

 **Genre(s)** : Slice-of-Life, Drama, Romance

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Boleh jadi proses hidup mereka memang tragedi; tapi jika ujungnya memang bahagia seperti ini, Wonwoo tidak pernah menyesal untuk bertemu Mingyu.

.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; disability-theme; difable!GyuWon; self-beta; sequel to **Literally Meaningful** ((can read separately, but i conviced you to read it first since this fict contain some materials which is related to that fict.))

* * *

Mereka memulai dengan perlahan.

Satu-dua kencan di akhir pekan. Tanpa genggaman tangan atau ciuman. Karena Mingyu tak ingin terburu-buru dan Wonwoo perlu pembuktian.

"Apakah kau suka eskrimnya? Minggu kemarin aku sudah suruh mereka menyiapkan vanila tapi tampaknya mereka lupa," Mingyu menyengir, wajah mereka berhadapan.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Co-ke-lat ju-ga ti-dak bu-ruk, kok."

Mingyu membuat ekspresi lega. "Kukira kau tidak akan suka."

"Wa-lau-pun es-krim-nya ra-sa o-dol, ji-ka ka-u ya-ng be-li-kan pas-ti ku-ha-bis-kan."

Mingyu membuang muka ke samping karena ucapan Wonwoo masih blak-blakan seperti mereka pertama bertemu. Wajahnya menghangat.

Eskrim adalah salah satu sarana mereka menciptakan obrolan. Selagi Mingyu menjilat jarinya yang ketumpahan es cair, Wonwoo akan mengeluarkan nota kecil yang digantung di leher dan mencatat daftar perilaku Mingyu yang baru. Bahwa Mingyu gampang tertarik pada hal-hal sepele serta gampang tersipu.

* * *

Menjadi tuli berarti berjuang di dua dunia.

Satu: kau hidup di tengah-tengah masyarakat dengar dan terpaksa mengikuti karena semua orang selalu bergerak sementara kau stagnan saja, dan dua: hidup di kesunyian tanpa harus repot berbaur dengan orang dengar tapi konsekuensinya kau akan ketinggalan jaman.

Wonwoo sempat bimbang awalnya. Dia pernah tantrum dan terpikir bunuh diri karena tak mampu menahan takdir. Tapi berkat keluarganya yang punya pasokan cinta lebih banyak daripada rasa putus asa, Wonwoo berusaha.

Dia belajar dari nol. Dibekali pengalaman bahasa ketika dia masih mendengar, dia punya pengetahuan dasar mengenai dengan cara apa dia harus memanggil orangtua perempuan dan laki-lakinya. Ibunya berhenti kerja karena ingin anaknya maju; Wonwoo memerhatikan bagaimana wanita itu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengajarinya bicara.

Setelah tiga hari, akhirnya Wonwoo mampu menguasai kosakata ringan tentang nama-nama hewan dan buah-buahan.

* * *

Mingyu termasuk mahasiswa aktif di kampus.

Dia tergabung dalam forum advokasi yang notaben membela hak-hak sesama mahasiswa. Dia menelurkan tulisan yang dipajang di mading gedung fakultas, berisi isu tentang setiap warganegara patut menerima pendidikan layak. Wonwoo baru tahu belakangan karena Mingyu tidak bercerita untuk alasan tidak mau dibilang pamer.

Pernah sekali, Mingyu mengajaknya datang ke kampusnya karena mereka memang berkuliah di tempat berbeda.

Wonwoo sempat menolak, mencari-cari alasan, tapi Mingyu lihai dan berhasil menariknya menunggu bus di halte kota.

Mereka naik bus besar yang lumayan sesak karena itu masih pagi dan pekerja kantoran berbondong-bondong berangkat kerja. Berdiri berdampingan, tangan Wonwoo terpasang di pegangan plastik berwarna merah. Jika bus mengerem tiba-tiba, Mingyu memastikan Wonwoo tetap berdiri tegak dengan memegangi pinggangnya.

Seperti diduga dari orang baik, Mingyu punya banyak teman. Setiap mereka berpapasan dengan wajah lain, mereka pasti mengangkat tangan atau mengulum senyum karena semuanya menyapa Mingyu. Wonwoo yang tertarik, menyuil bahunya.

"Kenapa, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu, setelah mereka berhadapan.

Wonwoo membuang napas. "Ka-u suk-ses mem-bu-at-ku min-der. Se-be-nar-nya ka-u i-ni si-apa? Ke-na-pa se-mua o-ra-ng di si-ni se-per-ti-nya ta-hu di-ri-mu?!"

"Cuma tidak sengaja jadi terkenal." Mingyu menyengir.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi. "Ka-u be-nar-be-nar mem-bu-at-ku ma-rah."

"Dilarang iri, Wonwoo. Itu tidak baik," Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "lagipula, kau kukenalkan juga pada teman-temanku kalau kau memang mau punya banyak kenalan."

Wonwoo memukul lengannya.

Setelah berjalan dalam hening beberapa lama, Mingyu menunjukkan kantin yang ramai disesaki pengunjung. Mereka menghampiri sebuah meja yang ada satu orang melambai ke arah Mingyu. Di sana telah berkumpul sejumlah orang yang duduk melingkar.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Gyu? Kau sudah membuatku melewatkan kelas Bu Choi! Tanggungjawab!" Yang tampak paling muda memutar bolamata.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "Ayolah, Chan, jangan merajuk. Kubelikan _jajjangmyeon_ favoritmu, deh, bagaimana?"

Raut Chan berubah cerah.

"Yah! Kalau Chan dibelikan berarti aku juga, dong! Aku mau nasi goreng _kimchi_!"

"Aku kepiting rebus khas Namyangju! Dan juga _ssamgyeopsal_ dua porsi!"

" _Kimbab_ menu ekstra yang ditaburi bawang goreng di atasnya!"

"Ikan kembung bakar dan jus jeruk Bibi Yang!"

"Jangan makan ikan dan jus jeruk bersamaan, Seungchol. Kau meracuni tubuhmu."

"Kalau sesekali kurasa tidak akan berpengaruh, Jeonghan. Aku tidak makan itu setiap hari, kautahu."

Wonwoo memainkan kakinya resah. Mingyu menangkap gelagatnya dan segera merangkul bahunya dalam satu gerakan. "Ah, sebelum kelewatan, aku mau kalian berkenalan dengan seseorang."

Laki-laki yang berambut paling panjang membuat mimik terkejut sekaligus merasa tidak enak. "Ya ampun, maafkan kami terlalu berisik. Aku sampai tidak sadar. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, Mingyu?"

"Kalian bukan orang buta, jadi harusnya peka. Peka." Mingyu berkelakar.

"Namaku Jeonghan, omong-omong. Yang di sampingku Seungchol." kata yang berambut panjang lagi.

Chan mengulurkan tangan duluan, "Aku Lee Chan. Adik kelas Mingyu di departemen yang sama dengannya."

Wonwoo merasa kebingungan tapi akhirnya menjabat tangan Chan. Dia melirik Mingyu yang seketika mengerti kodenya. "Ah, namanya Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."

Yang menggunakan topi beanie berceloteh memotong, "Aku Soonyoung, si mungil ini Jihoon."

"Aku tidak mungil, sial." Jihoon memprotes.

"Ah, sudah. Sekarang jangan kelamaan basa-basi dan bisakah kita makan karena cacing-cacing perutku sudah berdemo!" Seungchol menyudahi acara perkenalan.

Mingyu menarik sebuah bangku dan mengisyaratkan Wonwoo duduk di sana. Kemudian, dia membebaskan teman-temannya menulis pesanan di memo sementara kepalanya berusaha mengingat berapa jumlah uang yang tersisa di dompet – semoga masih mencukupi. Jeonghan paling berisik ketika makanan mereka tiba.

Mereka membuat beragam percakapan. Wonwoo mempelajari bahwa Soonyoung dan Jeonghan menjadi pemasok bahan bicara. Chan beberapa kali melucu, lalu cemberut dengan bibirnya apabila lawakannya garing. Seungchol tertawa sambil makan ikan dan itu membuatnya tersedak. Jihoon lebih sering diam tapi sekalinya berkata, ucapannya telak menohok.

"Kau berkuliah di jurusan apa, Wonwoo?" Soonyoung coba bertanya saat Wonwoo hanya diam memandangi pesanannya (pesanan Mingyu lebih tepatnya).

Wonwoo kebingungan karena Mingyu sedang ijin ke toilet namun dia takut dicap tidak sopan jika tidak menjawab. Lagipula, teman-teman Mingyu hanya berusaha membuat suasana tidak terlalu kaku. Pada akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri: "A-ku di ju-ru-san per-ta-ni-an."

Wonwoo menunggu, barangkali sepatah kata terkejut atau ekspresi keheranan.

Anehnya, mereka semua tampak tidak linglung.

Mingyu kembali dengan tatapan mempertanyakan. "Apa yang terjadi selama aku ke belakang? Kenapa kalian diam?"

"Pacarmu kaku sekali, Gyu. Susah sekali menggodanya."

Mingyu meledak dalam tawa. "Kaku? Cobalah berteman selama beberapa hari dengan dia. Kujamin kalian tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya. Dia pemalu hanya pada awalnya."

Sebenarnya, alasan Wonwoo berdiam adalah karena dia tak mau teman-teman Mingyu menjauh setelah tahu kalau Mingyu berhubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa mendengar. Jadi, dia memilih senyap dan tidak terlibat dalam percakapan, karena takut dibilang mengacau. Dan karena yang mengerti keadaannya masih tergolong minoritas.

Akan tetapi, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya ketika dia tahu jika Jeonghan adalah pengidap kanker paru-paru, Seungchol berjuang melawan jantung koroner warisan ayahnya, Chan memelihara tumor otak dan akan menjalani operasi pengangkatan beberapa hari lagi (oleh sebab itu dia mengembangkan tudung jaketnya), Soonyoung butuh banyak kegiatan berat untuk membuatnya lelah karena dia pengidap sindrom hiperaktivitas, dan laki-laki paling kecil, Jihoon, sedang membiasakan dirinya dengan kaki palsu karena dua bulan lalu betisnya diamputasi akibat penyakit diabetes peninggalan ibunya. Mereka semua tersenyum tanpa beban. Mingyu berteman dengan orang-orang hebat.

* * *

Mereka membubarkan diri setelah sama-sama sepakat bolos sehari.

Seungchol dan Jeonghan pamit dengan berboncengan motor bebek, Chan berjalan ke gerbang depan untuk menemui sopirnya, sementara Soonyoung tak melepas genggaman pada Jihoon yang tertatih di atas kaki palsu, menyetop taksi.

Mingyu menawari Wonwoo berada di kampus lebih lama karena masih tersisa tiga jam lagi sebelum senja tiba.

"Sebelum ke perpustakaan kota, tempat favoritku untuk mendapatkan bahan baca itu di sini!" tunjuk Mingyu pada gedung besar dengan kaca-kaca pelapis di sisi-sisinya.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam karena dia penasaran selagi Mingyu menitipkan tas mereka berdua. Setelah itu, mereka tiba di lantai dua, dan Wonwoo langsung menyerbu bagian khusus literatur ilmiah. Mingyu mengekor di belakangnya sembari memeriksa sesuatu di tas.

"Kau mau menungguku menyelesaikan tugas, tidak? Ada yang harus kukumpulkan segera, nih." Mingyu menepuk bahunya, membuat Wonwoo menoleh.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Me-mang-nya tu-gas a-pa? Teng-gat wak-tu-nya sam-pai ka-pan?"

Sengiran khas Mingyu tidak dapat lari dari bibirnya lama-lama. Dia menggaruk tengkuk, "Mata kuliah umum, Sastra Korea. Harus masuk ke file pengajar malam ini juga."

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak terpana.

"Lan-tas ke-na-pa ka-u ma-lah te-nang-te-nang sa-ja, pa-da-hal ta-hu ka-lau ha-ri i-ni ter-ak-hir me-ngum-pul-kan tu-gas. Su-dah be-gi-tu, jus-tru me-nga-jak-ku ber-ma-in-ma-in. Ka-u i-ni ni-at se-ko-lah, ti-dak?"

Mingyu mengibaskan tangan, ringan. "Dosennya kenal aku, kok. Paling-paling aku tinggal mengerling dan aku diijinkan mengumpulkan terlambat. Konsekuensinya, beliau akan menyuruhku merapikan beberapa dokumen. Jadi, deh."

"Ja-ngan pa-kai ja-lur KKN, Min-gyu. I-tu ti-dak ba-ik." jengahnya.

"Kau membalasku."

Mereka tertawa, kemudian memplester mulut secara imajiner karena petugas perempuan yang duduk di dekat konter menegur mereka supaya jangan berisik.

* * *

Dua jam penuh Mingyu berkutat dengan tugasnya. Dia akhirnya bersorak dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah serius mendalami bacaan di sampingnya, mengajaknya berkemas. Perpustakaan kampusnya akan tutup dan tersisa dua orang petugas kebersihan berseragam dengan kemoceng serta alat kebersihan lain, menunggu setiap pengunjung keluar. Wonwoo menunduk sopan dan mereka turun dengan lift yang kosong pengguna.

Mingyu menekan tombol ke lantai dasar, lalu menghadap padanya, "Antarkan aku ke gedung rektorat dulu, ya."

"A-da se-se-ora-ng ya-ng ing-in ka-u-te-mu-i?" tanya Wonwoo.

Menggoyangkan lembar-lembar kertas A4 di tangannya, Mingyu mengangguk. "Mengumpulkan tugasku. Ingat?"

Wonwoo memandangi sepatunya tanpa membalas.

Perpustakaan kampusnya terletak di lantai delapan, jadi butuh tujuh kali bel berdenting hingga mereka tiba di dasar. Wonwoo menunggu sabar sementara Mingyu tidak tahan dengan keheningan. Jadi, dia coba memanggil. "Wonwoo."

Setelah memastikan mereka saling berhadapan, Mingyu berkata dengan nada rendah. "Kautahu, sekarang, aku ingin sekali menciummu."

Wonwoo membaca bibirnya begitu jelas. "A-a-pa ya-ng ka-u-ka-ta-kan? I-ni ma-sih di kam-pus. La-gi-pu-la, ka-u bi-ca-ra se-e-nak-nya se-per-ti ki-ta ha-nya ber-du-a sa-ja. Ki-ta bi-sa te-re-kam ka-me-ra." (Dan bahkan memang sedang direkam.) Dia berpaling kemudian.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Mingyu membuatnya terpojok di salah satu sudut lift. Wonwoo menolak menatap tapi dagunya ditarik terangkat. Mereka bertatapan.

Mengikis jarak makin dekat, Mingyu hampir nekat memaksakan sentuhan. Tapi, tiba-tiba bel berdenting. Wonwoo mendorongnya, merapikan baju sebagai distraksi. Tiga orang mahasiswa di depan pintu memandang mereka biasa, sedikit tidak nyaman kalau jujur. Mingyu mengetukkan lidah, kesal. Ketika lift tiba di lantai dasar, mereka keluar bersama perasaan canggung.

"Tak usah risau. Mereka hanya kebetulan memakai lift yang sama. Habis ini juga paling akan lupa, mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing untuk diurusi." Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo yang langkahnya terlalu lebar. Efek malu tertangkap basah dan menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka coba lakukan.

"Ja-ngan kha-wa-tir, a-pa-nya?! Me-re-ka me-mer-go-ki ki-ta. Ka-u i-tu bo-doh a-tau me-mang bo-doh se-ka-li?!" Wonwoo mendumal, tapi tidak menghempaskan tangan Mingyu saat laki-laki itu menangkapnya untuk diajak bergandengan.

"Berarti, kau sendiri menunggu untuk kucium, kan? Karena pernyataanmu mengimplikasikan begitu." seloroh Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak bisa lebih kesal dari ini. Namun, Mingyu hanya jujur. Dan dia hanya tidak mampu mengaku – bahwa dia memang berharap.

* * *

Ayahnya menyeret kopor setelah tahu ibunya memeriksakan kandungan dan menerima hasil bahwa anak mereka nanti bakal lahir cacat.

Ibunya terlalu sayang sehingga tidak pergi menggugurkan kandungan dan memutuskan merawat buah hatinya seorang diri. Wanita itu bekerja di pagi hari, mengajar mahasiswanya dengan baik dan pulang dengan hati riang karena masih bisa membeli susu khusus ibu hamil. Seiring usia kandungannya yang makin menua, dia mengambil beberapa cuti untuk berjaga-jaga apabila sewaktu-waktu dia akan melahirkan.

Suatu hari, saat salju turun dan terdengar ketukan di pintu losmennya, ibunya pergi menghampiri untuk membukakan. Dia tampak tidak terkejut karena wajah itu bukan tergolong asing. Seorang pria berwibawa dengan setelan jas berdiri; dia adalah atasan ibunya di universitas. Beberapa saat setelah mereka saling menyapa, ibunya merintih sakit, berpegangan pada dinding dan berkata, "Tolong bawa aku ke rumah sakit bersalin."

Pria itu tetap di sana untuk menggenggam tangan dan memberinya semangat untuk terus mengejan meski bukan suaminya. Ibunya menjadi luluh. Dia menyuruh si pria menghadiahkan sebuah nama atas bayinya.

Bayi laki-laki itu dinamai Kim Mingyu.

* * *

Satu tahun kemudian, atasan ibunya datang melamar. Sejak enam bulan lalu status ibunya memang telah resmi menjanda karena ayah kandungnya datang diwakili pengacara untuk menyerahkan selembar dokumen perceraian. Tidak ada airmata atau sepotong penyesalan semenjak ibunya percaya dengan keniscayaan.

Oleh sebab itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan dari mana asal-muasal Mingyu besar sebagai sosok yang penuh optimisme.

Waktu bergulir seperti dadu kocok.

Nyatanya, Mingyu tumbuh sebagai anak yang cerdas dan membanggakan. Dia mampu memecahkan soal perhitungan dasar ketika teman-temannya masih belajar alfabet. Dia selalu tersenyum, bahkan ketika lututnya terantuk batu besar.

Mingyu bukannya tidak menerima penolakan; dia hanya punya stok kepercayaan diri yang berlapis-lapis lebih banyak daripada manusia umumnya. Jadi, dia selalu kembali dan mengulangi apa yang terjadi. Dia berhasil. Sampai pada tahap orang-orang tidak mampu mengabaikannya dan menjadikannya kawan sejati untuk bertukar pembicaraan.

Orang-orang selalu berkata hidupnya sempurna. Keluarga yang terpandang dan bahagia, rumah bagus dengan air mancur berpatung malaikat di halamannya, otak encer dan kemampuan beradaptasi yang patut diacungi jempol – lengkap sekali. Belum lagi menghitung wajahnya yang tampan.

Dia sungguh epitom kesempurnaan, mengecualikan kenyataan bahwa matanya hanya berfungsi sebelah.

* * *

"Ayaaaaaahhh~"

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan keheranan yang menggelayuti bahunya. Mereka kini berada di dalam gedung yang lebih modern daripada mal bintang lima, dengan sofa turkois yang menggoda siapapun duduk dan lantai kaca mengilap. Wonwoo bahkan agak ragu untuk menginjakkan sepatunya karena takut mengotori.

"Si-a-pa ya-ng ka-u-pa-ng-gil A-yah, Min-gyu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menyengir misterius. "Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

Tak lama, pria paruh baya yang tampak memegang jabatan penting datang dengan langkah penuh bijaksana. Dia terperangah awalnya, lantas kelihatan senang saat Mingyu menghampiri. Mereka berpelukan. Terlalu erat untuk disebut pelukan antar dosen dan mahasiswa terdekat sekalipun.

Tanda tanya makin berkumpul di benak Wonwoo.

"Kenalkan, ini ayahku, Kim Myungsoo. Rektor sekaligus Ketua Dewan Penasehat universitas ini. Tapi beliau ikut aktif mengajar, sesekali." kata Mingyu, menggesturkan dengan sopan. Berbanding terbalik dari sifat aslinya yang sedikit selebor.

Belum habis rasa terkejut Wonwoo, Mingyu menyerahkan kertas tugasnya dengan santai, yang disambut tanpa penolakan. "Maaf telat lagi, hehe." (Hapus kata sopan karena Mingyu tetaplah Mingyu yang penuh kejutan.)

Kim Myungsoo mengesah panjang, lalu menepuk kening Mingyu pelan dengan kertas tugasnya. "Kau harus serius dengan pelajaranmu, Mingyu. Jangan lupa kau sudah semester berapa sekarang," nasehatnya.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil, "Lima, Ayah. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya tidak serius untuk minggu ini saja, karena tugas yang kauberikan memang terlalu banyak."

Myungsoo mengetuk sol ke lantai. "Banyak alasan. Bilang saja malas."

Wonwoo hanya dapat memerhatikan tanpa berani menyela. Mingyu hampir lupa keberadaannya sebelum Myungsoo mendekat, menyapa dan menepuk bahunya dengan tegas. "Nah, kau pasti Wonwoo yang Mingyu selalu ceritakan." ucapnya.

Kebingungan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, Mingyu mengangkat tangan Wonwoo agar Myungsoo dapat menjabatnya. "Jangan diam saja, Wonwoo. Ayahku mengajakmu bicara, tuh."

Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya, terpatah-patah karena dia gugup dan tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk orang baru. Mingyu sungguh membuat jantungnya banyak berpacu hari ini. Mulai dari mengenalkannya pada kelompok bergaulnya yang penuh dengan warna, hingga ayahnya yang ternyata rektor kampusnya sendiri.

"S-sa-lam ke-nal, Tu-an Kim. S-sa-ya Je-on Won-woo."

Myungsoo menerbitkan senyum yang sangat-amat bersahaja. Tipe-tipe ayah yang bahagia anaknya punya seseorang untuk dikencani. Yang mana membuat Wonwoo makin tidak mengerti. "Tolong tetap awasi Mingyu, ya. Jangan segan memarahinya kalau dia berbuat aneh. Aku senang sekali kalian bisa mengenal."

"Lanjut ceritanya di telepon saja ya, Ayah~!"

Mingyu memperlihatkan deretan giginya dan mengambil lengan Wonwoo untuk ditarik. Mereka enyah dilepas Myungsoo dengan lambaian serta ucapan hati-hati di jalan. Di sisi lain, Wonwoo menyimpan banyak daftar pertanyaan tapi memutuskan untuk tetap mengumpulkannya hingga mereka punya kesempatan saling duduk berhadapan dan membahasnya.

* * *

Ketika mereka keluar dari komplek kampus, gerimis turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu sama-sama tak menyimpan payung di tas mereka. Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka nekat menerobos sebab tak ada tanda-tanda segera berhenti, justru makin deras di setiap detiknya. Mingyu melepas jaketnya untuk melindungi kepala mereka dari tampias. Tangan mereka yang bebas, saling mencari dan bergenggaman, tak sedikitpun mengendur dalam langkah-langkah berkejaran.

Mereka sampai di halte bus dengan sedikit basah di bagian bawah celana. Wonwoo menyayangkan sepatunya yang terkena becek sementara Mingyu memeras jaketnya yang kuyup.

"Hei."

Wonwoo mengangkat alis, "Ya, Min-gyu?"

Mingyu menunjuk bangku halte. "Duduk dulu."

Setelah duduk bersisian, Mingyu menyuruh mereka bertatapan. "Hujannya sepertinya masih lama."

Menadahkan tangan, Wonwoo merinding merasakan tetes hujan yang turun dari atap halte. "Ku-ra-sa ka-u be-nar."

"Rumahmu lumayan jauh dari sini, bukan?"

Memang, butuh satu jam dan melalui delapan pemberhentian jika ingin tiba ke rumahnya. Wonwoo mengangguk, kembali bertanya: "Ke-na-pa?"

Mengusap tengkuk, mata Mingyu berlari di dalam soketnya, mencari pengalihan. "Mau menginap di rumahku?" katanya pelan.

"Me-ngi-nap?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sih. Dengar, aku tak tega membiarkanmu pulang dengan bus sendiri."

Wonwoo mengesah. "A-ku ma-ha-sis-wa, Min-gyu. A-ku su-dah pe-gang KTP, bah-kan. Di-tam-bah la-gi, a-ku pu-nya kar-tu pe-nge-nal di-sa-bi-li-tas di dom-pet-ku. A-pa ya-ng ku-rang?"

Tatapan determinasi dan raut khawatir Mingyu berfusi, menjadikan Wonwoo agak merasa didominasi untuk sesaat. "Kita pacar, kan? Aku hanya ingin kau menurut padaku, setidaknya kali ini."

Pada akhirnya, Wonwoo mengalah juga. Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Apartemen berukuran sedang yang Mingyu perkenalkan sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

"Selamat datang. Anggaplah rumah sendiri."

"Ka-u ting-gal sen-di-ri?" Mingyu berdeham. Wonwoo mendengung paham. Dia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya sejajar dengan sepatu Mingyu, mengganti alas kaki dengan sandal rumah putih yang tersedia di dekat keset selamat datang. Mingyu mengajaknya masuk ke ruang tengah.

Mingyu meletakkan tasnya asal ke karpet ruang tengah. "Aku pisah rumah dengan orangtuaku sejak lulus SMA."

Mempelajari keadaan yang nyaman ditinggali, Wonwoo menilai: "Ru-mah-mu lu-ma-yan ra-pi un-tuk se-uku-ran la-ki-la-ki mu-da ya-ng ting-gal sen-di-ri."

"Aku pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan domestik karena terbiasa," jawab Mingyu, mengangkat bahu.

Mingyu bergegas ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan sepotong baju dan celana piyama. "Hanya ini ukuran terkecil yang ada di lemariku. Kalau kebesaran ditahan saja sampai besok pagi." Dia menggigit bibirnya, "Untuk pakaian dalamnya ..."

"A-ah. Da-la-man-ku ma-sih ke-ring, un-tung-nya." Wonwoo memerah.

"Oke." Mingyu berbalik, "kau bisa pakai kamar mandiku sekarang. Aku akan ganti di dalam kamar."

Sekembalinya Wonwoo, Mingyu telah menunggunya dengan potongan pizza yang baru saja dipanaskan di mesin penghangat.

"Kau mandi?" tanya Mingyu, menemukan rambut Wonwoo yang basah.

"A-ku ti-dak bi-sa cu-ma me-nge-ring-kan ba-dan sa-ja ka-la-u ha-bis ke-na hu-jan."

"Pakaian basahmu ditaruh di mana?"

"Ku-ma-suk-kan me-sin cu-ci-mu. Su-dah ku-cu-ci da-n se-dang di-ke-ring-kan di me-sin pe-nge-ring-nya."

"Padahal kau bisa tinggalkan saja di bak. Aku akan mencucikannya untukmu."

"Ha-rus di-ing-at a-ku je-nis ta-mu ya-ng ti-dak ber-ni-at me-re-pot-kan tu-an ru-mah." Wonwoo menelengkan kepala, mendesah.

Mingyu menyuruhnya duduk. "Kulkasku kehabisan bahan. Jadi kuharap kau tidak mengeluh makan malam hanya dengan makanan siap saji (yang sudah dihangatkan lagi)."

"Se-se-ka-li me-lang-gar a-tu-ran da-n ber-ma-in-ma-in de-nga-n ku-ra-sa ti-dak ma-sa-lah."

* * *

Wonwoo bangun terlambat pagi itu. Ketika menoleh ke samping, dia terkejut mendapati wajah Mingyu berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Dia mendorong bahu Mingyu dan membuat mereka berjarak. "Akhirnya bangun juga." Mingyu terkekeh.

Gelagapan, Wonwoo berusaha membuka matanya yang masih sepat. "Oh. Jam be-ra-pa se-ka-ra-ng? A-pa-kah a-ku ke-le-wa-tan jad-wal-ku?"

"Tenanglah. Ini Minggu. Kita libur. Jangan terburu-buru." Mingyu memijat pundaknya yang sedikit kram bekas ditumpangi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sadar, menghela napasnya. "A-ku mem-bu-at ba-hu-mu sa-kit. Ke-na-pa ti-dak ba-ngun-kan a-ku sa-ja?"

Mingyu bangkit. "Tidurmu tampak nyenyak sekali. Selain itu, aku hanya ingin memberimu istirahat lebih setelah semalam."

Menemukan dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap seperti semalam, Wonwoo kehabisan akal. Dan lagi, seingatnya, setelah makan pizza mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar sebelum mereka tertidur. "Me-mang-nya a-pa ya-ng te-lah ki-ta la-ku-kan?"

"Kau sungguhan tidak ingat, Wonwoo? Jahat sekali. Padahal kau banyak berteriak semalam."

"Ber-te-ri-ak ..., ke-na-pa?" Dia mulai gugup.

Menaikturunkan alisnya, Mingyu lalu memainkan jari-jarinya secara kreatif. Ibu jarinya diapit telunjuk dan jari tengah. Wonwoo sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti.

"A ... a ...?"

Sementara Wonwoo kehabisan kata-kata, Mingyu meledak dalam tawa.

"Kena! Jangan mesum, loh. Maksud isyaratku itu kita mengejar tikus yang ada di dapur."

Wonwoo memasang mimik murka.

Menahan geli di perut, Mingyu berlalu ke dapur secepat cahaya untuk menghindari amukan.

"Dan kau harus tahu aku bukan nekrofilia, Wonwoo."

* * *

Myungsoo bukan pria yang konvensional.

Dia dipercaya memimpin universitas dengan sejuta inovasi yang di luar wacana.

Ide-idenya gila, tapi tak bisa disangkal bahwa itu sangat luar biasa.

Percintaan adalah masalah sepele. Kalau dia mau, sebenarnya bisa saja dia pergi mencari wanita yang menurut orang-orang lebih baik. Tetapi, hati tidak pernah salah menyetir seseorang untuk memutuskan jatuh pada siapa.

Dulu, ibunya Mingyu menjadi gadis idaman. Myungsoo dan wanita itu memang sempat berhubungan. Tapi tidak cukup lama; mereka memutuskan berpisah kemudian.

Dia dan mantan gadisnya tidak memiliki harapan lebih jauh karena ayah kandung Mingyu duluan melamar dan ibu Mingyu tidak bersedia menunggu sebentar lagi.

Myungsoo ditinggal patah hati tanpa niatan berpindah ke cinta yang lain. Dia sendiri; tapi datang ke pernikahan mantan kekasih dan rivalnya dengan senyum mendoakan. Dia menyendiri hingga menutup kemungkinan untuk berpaling dari ibu Mingyu.

Tapi, pada akhirnya usahanya menyendiri membuahkan hasil. Dia setia. Hingga suatu ketika, pasangan itu bercerai dan meninggalkan ibu Mingyu menyandang status janda.

Dia segera ambil langkah karena kesempatan emas tidak mungkin datang dua kali. Ibu Mingyu menerimanya hanya dengan satu syarat: untuk mencintai anaknya seperti dia adalah anak kandungnya. Juga, memberinya kehangatan dan perlindungan layaknya keluarga yang ikatannya baik.

Bagi Myungsoo, itu bukan persyaratan karena dia menganggap Mingyu adalah darah-dagingnya sendiri bahkan saat anak itu bernapas untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah mendiamkan mati-matian, Wonwoo akhirnya menyudahi marahnya.

"Ayolah. Aku cuma bercanda, oke. Aku minta maaf. Ya? Ya?" Mingyu menangkupkan tangan, matanya tak lepas dari Wonwoo yang ogah-ogahan.

"Ja-ngan ke-le-wa-tan la-gi la-in ka-li."

"Siap bos. Maaf ya!"

Dahi Wonwoo berkedut. "Bi-ca-ra ma-af la-gi ma-ka ku-ta-rik ma-af-ku."

Mingyu segera menyudahi dan duduk tenang di bangku baca. Mereka kembali mengunjungi perpustakaan kota seperti lalu-lalu. Mengulangi saat mereka bertemu untuk kali pertama.

Dia menganggap metode ini baik untuk memperkuat hubungan supaya awet. Karena kenangan yang diperbarui akan lebih bertahan lama daripada yang dibiarkan membusuk di kotak memori.

Wonwoo mengangkat bukunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Mingyu. "Pa-da-nan ka-ta 'ke-da-lu-war-sa' i-tu a-pa, ya?"

Mingyu tak butuh tiga detik untuk menjawab: "Basi. Lewat masa. Kalau dalam istilah produksi artinya sudah tidak layak jual atau konsumsi. Kalau dalam kamus secara umum, kedaluwarsa adalah melalui tenggat waktu dan tidak berguna lagi."

Mengangguk mengerti, Wonwoo kembali meneruskan bacaannya.

* * *

Wonwoo masuk sekolah agak terlambat. Dua tahun lebih lama daripada seharusnya. Dia sempat mengikuti program inklusif di sekolah umum selama beberapa tahun, tapi mengundurkan diri dengan motif tertentu.

Alasan itu sebenarnya sepele saja; dia selalu kesulitan beradaptasi.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak pernah bosan mencoba.

Inisiasi obrolan singkat, atau eksplorasi materi ajar yang telah dia kuasai telah berulang-ulang dia coba. Teman-teman sekelasnya tidak pernah memahami apa yang dia ungkapkan. Yang terdengar oleh mereka adalah ocehan anak bayi yang baru belajar bicara alih-alih teman sebayanya.

Wonwoo tahu dia berbeda.

Akan tetapi, memangnya pengetahuan anak seusia SD itu sebanyak apa? Mereka belum bisa menerima perbedaan di tengah-tengah lingkungan mayoritas. Wonwoo terkucil hanya gara-gara telinganya memiliki keistimewaan.

Dia mengurung diri selama genap dua hari.

Menolak makan, menolak minum, bahkan menolak bicara dengan ibu atau ayahnya.

Setelah pagi ketiga datang, Wonwoo akhirnya membuka pintu dan mendekap ibunya seperti tidak akan melepas lagi. Dia berkata sambil menangis, bahwa dia benci datang ke sekolah hanya untuk diabaikan meski di sekitarnya banyak teman. Melihat mereka berkumpul dan membuat percakapan sangat menyakitkan jika dirinya tidak ikut dilibatkan.

Ayahnya mencari info tentang sekolah luar biasa. Wonwoo diiming-imingi hingga dia bersedia kembali ke sekolah. Tapi, dia tidak kembali berusaha mencari teman.

Dia selalu menarik diri ketika jam istirahat tiba. Termasuk ketika Jisoo, gadis yang duduk di kursi roda, datang menghampiri mejanya untuk bertukar lauk yang dia bawa. Wonwoo lebih memilih menghabiskan kotak bekalnya di ruang tanam bunga atau di parkiran sepeda yang sepi murid.

Dia menghindari penolakan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

Mingyu menyimpan banyak enigma yang baru terpecahkan separuhnya. Wonwoo masih berusaha meraba serpihan dan menyatukan, tapi Mingyu memang pandai membuat orang yakin padanya. Sehingga, Wonwoo hanya bisa mengobservasi dan bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Wonwoo pertama sadar ada yang kurang beres ketika Mingyu bertanya di mana letak rak ensiklopedia kimia berada.

Padahal, mereka sama-sama tahu jika ukuran aksara cetak perpustakaan kota cukup besar untuk bisa dibaca.

* * *

Mingyu disibukkan dengan kelompok penelitiannya. Dia mengajukan wacana 'Membuat Orang Tergerak Lewat Kotak Musik' untuk rancangan diskusi pihak peneliti muda. Kelompoknya membuat pertemuan tiga hari per minggu karena berkeinginan menang dalam lomba debat yang diadakan kampus mereka sebentar lagi.

Di lain sisi, Wonwoo sedang bersiap dengan lingkup masalah yang kiranya akan dia pakai untuk dijadikan tulisan skripsi.

Pertemuan mereka disingkat dalam pesan teks beserta emotikon tulis.

Minggu ini super sibuk. Mereka sepakat menyusun rencana bertemu di minggu selanjutnya ketika mereka luang dan sama-sama ingin bertemu di taman. Saat bertemu, Wonwoo tidak melempar basa-basi karena dia sudah terlalu lama mengendapkan pertanyaan.

"A-ku pe-na-sa-ran ten-ta-ng sa-tu hal."

"Kau selalu penasaran."

"Bi-sa-kah sa-tu ha-ri sa-ja ka-u men-ja-di se-ri-us dan de-ngar-kan de-ngan te-nang?" Wonwoo memutar bolamata.

Mingyu memainkan untaian besi kepang dari ayunan yang dinaiki Mingyu.

"Baiklah. Aku dengar."

"Lang-sung sa-ja. A-yah-mu ti-dak ma-rah?"

"Marah soal apa?" Mingyu kebingungan.

Wonwoo kembali ke tempo lalu ketika dia diperkenalkan pada sosok dengan aura wibawa berkibar di belakang punggungnya. Wajahnya mungkin tidak mirip dengan Mingyu. Tapi semenjak Mingyu memanggilnya ayah, berarti pria itu memang ayahnya, bukan?

"Se-per-ti-nya di-a ta-hu ka-la-u ki-ta pa-ca-ran."

Mingyu menjentikkan jari. "Mana mungkin tidak. Aku cerita segalanya pada orangtuaku."

Terkejut, Wonwoo hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Apa yang salah, Wonwoo?"

"He-i. A-ku la-ki-la-ki, Min-gyu. Da-n ka-u gam-pang se-ka-li me-nga-ku pa-da o-rang-tu-a-mu ka-u pu-nya pa-car la-ki-la-ki."

Mingyu terkekeh kemudian. "Pola pikir Ibu dan Ayah luas, Wonwoo. Melebihi luas lapangan sepakbola, bahkan."

"Me-re-ka tak ke-be-ra-tan a-nak-nya ti-dak bi-sa mem-be-ri cu-cu?"

"Kamu mau kita langsung menikah dan punya anak? Ckck, kau tidak sabaran, rupanya."

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu dengan buku tebal dan meninggalkannya meringis di tepi perpustakaan.

* * *

Jika Wonwoo lebih pilih berbenah rumah, Mingyu lebih pilih mengolah bahan mentah jadi patut dimakan karena dia menganggap bebersih butuh keahlian selain tenaga yang terkuras banyak.

Karena pertemuan mereka intensitasnya jadi jarang, Mingyu mengusulkan untuk saling berkunjung ke kediaman masing-masing jika salah satu dari mereka memang senggang.

Wonwoo menduplikat kunci apartemennya dan Mingyu memberitahu kombinasi kode rumahnya.

Terakhir kali, Mingyu telah mengunjungi Wonwoo jadi sekarang adalah gilirannya balik berkunjung.

Aroma rempah menyerbak ke luar bahkan saat Wonwoo masih berada di dekat pintu masuk. Melangkah ke dalam, Wonwoo meletakkan keranjang buahnya di dekat konter cuci piring dan menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa masakan. "Cobalah cicipi sedikit apakah rasanya terlalu pedas atau malah hambar?" Mingyu menyodorkan cumi-cumi yang dijepit sumpit ke depan mulut Wonwoo.

"A-ku ti-dak bi-sa ma-kan ma-sa-kan la-ut, Mingyu."

Mingyu menepuk dahi karena penyakit lupa kadang tidak pernah tahu waktu.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku telah buatkan banyak olahan ikan di sini." Dia mendesah panjang. Melihat beragam makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja, uapnya masih mengepul karena baru diangkat beberapa menit lalu. Dan sekarang dia harus memakan semuanya sendiri.

Tanpa banyak kata, Wonwoo mengambil sebuah garpu, duduk di meja makan, menyuap satu potong besar ikan kembung berkuah santan yang dimasak Mingyu. "Ra-sa-nya e-nak, ta-pi ja-ngan ke-ba-nya-kan ga-ram, nan-ti hi-per-ten-si."

Mingyu terenyuh.

* * *

Ada orang bilang, orang tuli tidak punya harapan untuk menjadi penyanyi atau terlibat dengan musik karena sejak awal, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki dasar.

Musik butuh telinga untuk mendiferensiasi nada, menetapkan tempo serta mempelajari ketukan, dan menciptakan irama supaya harmonis.

Sementara orang tuli; mendengar saja tidak mampu? Bagaimana akan menikmati lagu?

Wonwoo akui dia suka melihat program musik karena bintang-bintang baru bersinar dengan sangat terang dan membuatnya termotivasi.

Dia ingin bernyanyi. Dia ingin bernyanyi lebih dari apapun. Dia berminat mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui nyanyiannya dan membaginya pada banyak orang supaya mereka tahu.

Dia hanya tidak percaya diri dengan apakah dia layak karena bahkan dia tidak kenal dengan suaranya sendiri.

Namun, suatu hari ketika dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, wajahnya memerah karena dipuji saat masih pagi-pagi sekali.

Mingyu sedang menginap dan bermaksud mencuci muka tidurnya agar sedikit segar. "Suaramu bagus, loh."

"Ka-u men-de-ngar-nya?"

"Jelas sekali."

"Se-jak ka-pan?"

"Dari kau bernyanyi di bagian refrainnya."

"Pas-ti ter-de-ngar a-neh."

Mingyu menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu, Wonwoo."

"Ta-pi—"

"Haruskah kuingatkan padamu aku paling benci dua hal?"

Wonwoo menautkan jarinya, sembari menjawab: "Ka-u ben-ci o-rang pe-nge-cut. Da-n ka-u ben-ci a-ku ya-ng ti-dak per-ca-ya di-ri."

* * *

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut kontes bernyanyi di kampusku. Aku akan beri kau les gratis." Mingyu menggosok hidungnya.

Wonwoo meragu, tapi Mingyu sangat pandai merayu. Dia ingin melihat Wonwoo tampil di depan orang banyak. Lebih dari sekedar pembuktian semata; dia mau Wonwoo menyimpan lebih banyak kepercayaan diri seperti yang dia miliki.

Mingyu mendaftarkannya setelah Wonwoo menyetujui. Wonwoo berlatih pagi sebelum berangkat kuliah dan malam saat dia pulang, di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Dia memilih lagu yang mudah dicerna dan liriknya tidak terlalu susah.

Wonwoo tak menyusun terlalu banyak permintaan. Dia hanya ingin orang-orang menghargai, jika memang tidak menyukai. Dia bernyanyi untuk membagi perasaan, bukan untuk eksistensi pribadi.

Seungkwan, pembawa acaranya, mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk dan menguasai panggung sementara dia melipir ke titik buta penonton.

Instrumen intro mengalun dan Wonwoo mengerat batang mikrofonnya dengan tangan berkeringat.

Dia membuka mulut di saat verse dimulai dan waktunya dia untuk bernyanyi.

Wonwoo mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya tapi kenyataan tidak memberinya kesempatan. Kebanyakan penonton memberinya tatapan aneh. Salah satu penonton bahkan berdiri, berteriak:

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa orang tuli mencoba bernyanyi? Singkirkan dulu kotoran telingamu baru datang lagi! Suaramu bahkan lebih sumbang dari klarinet rusak!"

Wonwoo tidak mendengar, tapi dia mampu membaca bibir.

Dia tetap bernyanyi karena Mingyu ada di tengah-tengah penonton yang kecewa melihat penampilannya. Wonwoo bernyanyi dengan keyakinannya terhadap lagu tersebut dan karena itu untuk Mingyu. Bagaimanapun, sorak-sorai tidak mereda, malah makin bertumpangtindih.

Hingga akhirnya, Wonwoo tidak pernah menyelesaikan bagiannya dalam kontes karena dia berlari dari panggung setelah mendapat lemparan tomat padahal baru menyanyikan dua bait lagunya.

* * *

Mingyu kembali dengan sejumlah memar di sudut bibir serta mata yang bengkak.

"A-pa ya-ng ka-u-la-ku-kan sam-pai men-da-pat o-leh-o-leh bu-ruk di wa-jah-mu?"

"Memberi Yunsik beberapa pelajaran karena mulutnya tidak pernah disekolahkan."

Wonwoo berkedip. "Ka-u ti-dak per-lu se-ja-uh i-tu, Min-gyu. A-ku pan-tas men-da-pat-kan-nya. O-ra-ng tu-li me-mang ti-dak se-ha-rus-nya ber-nya-nyi. A-ku sa-ja lan-cang." Dia lalu pergi ke belakang hanya untuk kembali dengan baskom berisi air es dan lap tangan basah.

Mingyu meringis saat Wonwoo menekan memarnya dengan lap. "Kau pasti kenal Ludwig van Beethoven."

"Ta-pi Lud-wig bu-kan a-ku. Da-n ka-mi ti-dak sa-ma." ucap Wonwoo.

"Memang tidak."

"La-gi-pu-la Lud-wig ti-dak ber-nya-nyi." Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu memejamkan mata agar dia bisa mengompres bengkak di sana.

Mingyu tetap mendebat, "Dia menciptakan musik, aku tahu."

Wonwoo meniriskan air dari lap yang dia gunakan merawat luka Mingyu. "La-lu a-pa po-in-nya ka-u me-ngung-kit-ung-kit Lud-wig, huh?"

"Hanya agar kau percaya."

Wonwoo melempar tatapan yang seolah bertanya: "A-pa?"

"Kita mungkin hidup di dunia yang kejam, tapi jika kita mau berusaha tanpa mendengarkan apa kata orang yang berusaha menjatuhkan, kau akan jadi pemenangnya. Pemenang yang berdiri hingga akhir. Pemenang yang ada di puncak tapi tetap rendah hati."

Mata Wonwoo menghangat. Lap basah dia lempar ke dalam baskom. "Ca-ra-mu meng-hi-bur ti-dak ro-man-tis, ta-hu." katanya, memeluk Mingyu kemudian.

Mingyu balik memeluknya, "Aku memang tidak romantis. Tapi aku punya banyak kalimat penyemangat jika kau jatuh dan butuh penopang."

* * *

Hubungannya dengan Mingyu menginjak bulan ke sembilan. Dua bulan lagi Wonwoo akan menyelesaikan studi sarjananya di perguruan tinggi dan melaksanakan upacara wisuda. Mingyu menyiapkan berbagai rencana pesta syukuran.

Wonwoo tidak butuh yang muluk-muluk. Pada akhirnya mereka sepakat hanya membuat pesta kecil dengan kue beras dan arak Changwon ditambah mengundang kelompok bergaul Mingyu yakni Seungchol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Chan. Mereka dipaksa mengosongkan jadwal pada tanggal yang telah ditetapkan.

Saat harinya tiba, Wonwoo tidak bisa meminta lebih karena bahagianya saat ini sudah tidak bisa terdefinisikan dengan kata-kata.

Dia menyingkirkan serpih konfeti dari topi kerucut yang dipakainya. Lalu, memukul pinata (tanpa menutup mata karena dia tidak bisa mengandalkan telinganya). Sampai makan krim kue yang berantakan di mulutnya.

Begitu pagi datang, dia tidak kesal meski apartemennya mirip seperti kapal pecah. Melihat teman-teman Mingyu tidur berserakan di ruang tengah apartemennya adalah seperti dia benar-benar merasa memiliki kawan untuk berbagi kesenangan. Mingyu mengajari banyak hal baru, dan dia sungguh bersyukur.

Dia memunguti piring-piring kotor dan menumpuknya di konter cuci tanpa ada urgensi untuk segera membersihkannya, kemudian kembali bergabung dengan semua orang. Dia mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Mingyu yang masih tertidur.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Gyu." bisiknya di telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum karena dia tidak tertidur dan karena Wonwoo mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

* * *

Wonwoo ingat sebuah kutipan yang pernah dibacanya:

"Jangan menyerah. Menyerah sama saja kau mengaku kalah."

Itu bukan berasal dari siapapun, tapi Mingyu.

Mingyu yang menulisnya di secarik kertas kecil dan ditindih lempengan magnet di atas pintu kulkasnya.

Gunanya, agar tiap kali Wonwoo melihat, dia jadi punya tumpukan semangat.

Dia selalu mencoba dan kembali mencoba walaupun lamaran pekerjaannya ditolak berkali-kali. Dia pergi ke manapun tempat yang mempekerjakan tamatan departemen pertanian.

* * *

Mereka tidak bisa tidak pergi ke perpustakaan dan selalu akan menempati meja baca. Setidaknya, dua minggu sekali mereka akan membuat kontak mata langsung. Wonwoo tetap datang ke sana meski dia sudah tidak menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa.

Di penghujung bulan, dia diterima untuk bekerja di perusahaan negara, gajinya cukup besar bagi seseorang yang tinggal sendiri. Bekerja dengan memakai sarung tangan steril dan kaca pembesar, Wonwoo meniti karir dari awal hingga beberapa atasan kagum dan dia mendapatkan promosi dalam waktu lumayan singkat. Bawahannya tertarik belajar pada Wonwoo karena dia telaten dan pandai dalam mengajar.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Mingyu jadi sering menanyakan judul buku yang dibacanya.

Tak hanya itu saja, dia jadi sering salah perhitungan dan fokusnya meleset. Ini terjadi terlalu sering. Wonwoo kehilangan hitungannya.

Dia penasaran, tapi Mingyu menggeleng tidak tahu jika ditanya.

* * *

Dia tidak pernah berbohong.

Tidak bohong jika dia menggeleng tidak tahu ketika Wonwoo bertanya apa yang terjadi; karena dia sungguhan tidak tahu.

Jadi, Mingyu pergi diam-diam ke dokter setelah membatalkan janji bertemu mereka untuk memeriksakan apa yang salah dengan matanya.

Mingyu sederhana. Karena sederhana, dia tidak pernah menumpuk penyesalan dan membiarkan segala dendam berlalu bersama hitungan waktu.

Dia tidak dendam bahkan ketika dokter bilang matanya yang sebelah lagi terancam buta. Dia dipesankan untuk bersiap-siap apabila hari itu datang dan mentalnya teruji. Syok sempat menjalari tengkuknya, tapi Mingyu tahu dia tidak patut menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas masalah ini.

Hasil duelnya dengan Yunsik tempo dulu menyisakan kerusakan di bagian retina. Tanpa dia tahu.

Orang-orang berperspektif sempit pasti langsung akan menyalahkan Wonwoo karena apabila diusut, Wonwoo yang memancing Mingyu menyalurkan emosinya pada Yunsik dan membuat matanya rusak. Akan tetapi, kalau ingin bermain salah-menyalahkan, jika ditelisik lebih hingga ke akar, itu berarti tetap jadi salah Mingyu karena bagaimanapun, dia yang menyuruh Wonwoo bernyanyi. Mingyu tidak menyesal, sedikitpun.

Kesimpulan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat: Mingyu terlambat memeriksa. Semuanya menjadi fatal.

* * *

Mata Mingyu yang berfungsi sebelah menjadi buta total.

Dia menyengir lebar dan menerima dengan hati ringan, karena rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Dia hanya tidak menikmati dunia secara visual tapi selebihnya, masih tetap sama. Dia masih merasakan panas dan dingin suhu, pahit dan manis makanan, juga sedih dan senang dari segelintir perasaan.

Sebagai tambahan, dia belajar braille dan membiasakan diri dengan tongkat setiap keluar rumah sebagai identitas baru.

"Wonwoo, kau masih di sana, kan?"

Mingyu meraba sekitar dan merasakan tangan dingin Wonwoo menyentuh lengannya.

Wonwoo memandangnya, tak tahan. Terlalu dramatis. Bukan simpati, tapi adorasi.

"Kau menangis lagi, ya?"

Dia menggeleng cepat-cepat tapi Mingyu tahu karena dia mengenal Wonwoo bukan untuk sehari dua hari. Mereka sudah membangun komunikasi tanpa bahasa dengar karena Wonwoo mengerti maksudnya meski tidak dibahasakan, dan Mingyu memahami Wonwoo bahkan hanya dengan tatapan mata. Oleh karena itu, bukan masalah salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa melihat karena mereka masih bisa terhubung lewat hati.

"Ti-dak. Ma-ta-ku ha-nya i-ri-ta-si. A-ku ke-lu-ar tan-pa meng-gu-na-kan ka-ca-ma-ta pa-da-hal pe-ra-mal cu-a-ca di te-ve su-dah bi-lang ha-ri i-ni ba-nyak a-ngin." ucap Wonwoo, terputus. Dia tidak tahu bahwa suaranya terdengar pecah.

Di telinga Mingyu, dia hanya menangkap kata "iritasi" yang terucap dengan cukup jelas. Lainnya, samar-samar karena dia tidak membaca apa yang Wonwoo katakan.

"Jangan bersedih terus, Wonwoo. Kautahu aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal. Jangan buang-buang energimu untuk mengeluarkan airmata sia-sia."

Tangan Mingyu terangkat. Wonwoo tidak menuntun ke manapun, tapi pada akhirnya jari Mingyu bergerak menelusuri wajahnya untuk menghapus airmata yang menjejak di pipinya. Ibu jari Mingyu lembut menyeka, dia disikapi dengan sangat jantan.

Wonwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ya. Aku akan berhenti."

Mingyu tidak mampu melihat bagaimana, tapi dia tahu Wonwoo sedang mengembangkan bibirnya dari telinga ke telinga untuk membuatnya terhibur. Dia balas tersenyum.

"Aku tidak butuh mata karena sepanjang kau tetap bersamaku, itu artinya aku masih dapat melihat. Jadi, yang harus kaulakukan hanya jangan pernah meninggalkanku, mengerti?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau adalah mataku, Wonwoo."

Boleh jadi proses hidup mereka memang tragedi; tapi jika ujungnya memang bahagia seperti ini, Wonwoo tidak pernah menyesal untuk bertemu Mingyu.

Mingyu mungkin buta, dan Wonwoo tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali. Tapi, mereka tidak butuh mata pengganti atau telinga yang berfungsi untuk dapat mengerti satu sama lain dengan jelas. Karena cinta mereka sendiri adalah suatu kejelasan. Sesederhana itu.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

mingyu bisa masak mingyu bisa masak omina. hooh, scene mingyu masak-masak di ff ini terinspirasi dari **13 Castaway Boys**. scene wonwoo keluar kamarmandi terus dipuji gyu terinspirasi dari aku sendiri yang berasa diva waktu mandi di kamarmandi kosan. :v ehm, udah. kembali ke leptop. buat yang baca **Literally Meaningful** , makasih banyak udah baca! seneng deh kalo emang fic itu inspiring. buat yang langsung baca ini tanpa baca prekuelnya, makasih juga udah mampir ke mari dan ((kalo emang sampe bawah sini)) kalian luar biasa!

bersedia ninggalin review kah? jangan silent yaa. i wanna know what do you think to this fic, like really. :D

ps: promosi dikit mah boleh kan ya; buat shiper soonhoon, kalo ga keberatan bisa baca **Flower Greeting** -ku. genre romance nyelip angst. ((hushspoiler)) silahkan ditengok, atuh~ :)  
ps2: **13 Castaway Boys** gudangnya fenservis woi. ((dan sial seokmin bener-bener husbando material lah. :o))  
ps3: untuk yg rajin review, makasih ya. aku selalu usahakan untuk balas tapi pasti bakal seminggu kemudian saat aku pub ff baru. :'v yg gapunya akun, bukannya aku gamau balas, tapi aku bukan tipe yg balas revs di ff baru. jadi, pemecahannya(?) gimana dong? :'v


End file.
